This invention is related to our co-pending applications, Ser. No. 843,980 filed Mar. 25, 1986, entitled Apparatus for Roughening the Margin of Lasted Footwear, and application Ser. No. 849,749, filed simultaneously herewith, entitled Device for Sharpening A Treating Tool.
The invention relates to a device for controlling the position of a semi-product of a treated shoe with respect to the position of a treating tool, consisting of a holder, which is provided with a heel support and toe cap support, the mutual distance of which is adjustable by a displacement chain according to the size of the treated shoe.
There are known devices for treating the circumference of the lower surface of a shoe semi-product, e.g. for making rough a lasting margin of a tightened shoe upper. As to these devices, the holder of the shoe semi-product swings only in two positions. In one position, there is approximately horizontal a heel part and in the other position there is approximately horizontal a toe cap part of the lower surface of the semi-product of the treated shoe, and this is sufficient if shoes with a low heel are treated, i.e. with a relatively small curve of a longitudinal profile of the last. Such an embodiment is applied especially for machines, the holder of which, i.e. the holder of the shoe semi-product moves in combination in a rotary and displacement motion. For making rough a lasting margin of a tightened shoe upper, viz. its side parts, if it concerns shoes with a higher heel, such a known solution is not advantageous, as these parts are of a relative big curves and so considerably great forces of inertia affect the treating head, and this disturbs the determined value of pressure of the treating brush. In this way the side parts of the lasting margin are made rough either too much or too little. As to above mentioned machines, the said holder of which moves in combination of a rotary motion and displacement one, there are known adjustment mechanisms for controlling the length of the displacement motion of the holder according to the size number of the treated she, which comprises a tiltable toe cap stop. A disadvantage of these mechanisms is the necessity to shift away the toe cap stop, and together with it the toe cap support as well, into the initial position before starting each individual working cycle. This disadvantage results in a time loss, especially if it concerns the treatment of shoes with small size numbers.